Thomas Hickey
Thomas Hickey is a major antagonist who appears in Assassin's Creed III. He is a member of the Templar Order and a soldier in the Continental Army. He was voiced by Allen Leech. Biography In 1776, Hickey served in the Continental Army as a member of George Washington's private guard. Haytham Kenway, Grand Master of the Templar Order, gave him an assignment to assassinate Washington, so that Charles Lee, a fellow Templar and Haytham's right-hand man, could replace Washington as Commander-in-Chief of the Continental Army. Hickey joined Washington's private guard during the latter's campaign to take New York from the British. The Assassin Connor discovered the plot after killing John Pitcairn and learned from Benjamin Tallmadge of Hickey's counterfeit ring in New York as a lead. Connor traveled to New York and tailed one of Hickey's subordinates to a hideout. Hickey recognized Connor as an Assassin and fled the hideout. Connor eventually caught up with Hickey, but both of them were arrested and imprisoned for counterfeiting. Hickey was approached by Haytham and Lee who reprimanded him for his recklessness. They informed him that they could not pardon his release due to the investigation against him by Tallmadge. Instead, Hickey was moved to a more comfortable and private cell. Connor was later able to steal the prison warden's key and went to kill Hickey in his cell, only to find the murdered body of the warden and was ambushed by both Hickey and Lee. They revealed to Connor that he will be trialed and executed for the murder of the warden and attempting to assassinate Washington. Lee's plan not only framed Connor but would allow Hickey an opportunity to murder Washington who would personally attend the execution. Hickey escorted Connor to the gallows after Haytham and Lee omitted the supposed trial. While being hanged, Connor was rescued by the aid of the Assassins, forcing Hickey to make a desperate attempt to kill Washington as he rushed through the crowd. However as Hickey attacked Washington's bodyguards, Connor was able to catch up and delivered a fatal strike with his tomahawk. As Hickey died, Connor demanded answers regarding the Templars' plans, however Hickey revealed nothing with his final words and only mocked Connor. With Hickey's death and intent to kill Washington exposed, Connor was able to prove his innocence. Personality Hickey was a slack, indolent, self-indulgent, and lecherous man who often lazed about in taverns, drinking much alcohol and enjoyed the company of women. Hickey took his orders and duties lightly hence was often reprimanded for his reckless, disreputable and unprofessional behavior. Hickey was also shown to be blatant, shameless, manipulative and arrogant. This was evident by his lazy, improper, disrespectful and obnoxious behavior towards even his superiors and his enjoyment in mocking and belittling Connor. Hickey had very little care and commitment to the Templar's vision of a New World Order, instead he served only as a means for personal profit and power. As a result, similar to Juan Borgia, Hickey died with little to no regret, content that he had already fulfilled his desires and earthly pleasures, even to the point of being almost nonchalant and imperturbable about the fact that he was about to die. Navigation Category:Military Category:Conspirators Category:Fictionalized Category:Assassin's Creed Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Perverts Category:Greedy Category:Traitor Category:Addicts Category:Con Artists Category:Criminals Category:Spy Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Incriminators Category:Forgers Category:Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Enforcer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Egotist